The Penis Game
by MarzSpy
Summary: It had all been a silly game. They were drunk, what can they say? But being in a public area at the late, late hours of the night, drunk, no less, could not end well for these two kunoichi. "Hey, Sakura, let's play a game!" "What kind of game, Ino?" ItaxSaku ShishXIno Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here with a quick, fun little 2-shot like I promised, hope you guys enjoy ~ I had a lot of fun writing this one up, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^.^**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**Chapter 1.**

Sakura found herself laughing hysterically, pausing only for the slightest of seconds to question why exactly she was laughing. Finding she had no real answer, she decided that it didn't matter, opting instead to laugh some more rather than worry about what it is she was laughing about.

_This will be fun! _Ino had assured her that a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt.

_I have a mission tomorrow morning Ino-pig. _Like the good little shinobi that Sakura was, she was very reluctant to accept Ino's offer.

_It's not a mission, _Ino had given her a pointed look.

_It's my first look at my new ANBU team, _Sakura had been quick to retort back. _I don't want to show up with a hangover, I don't even know who they are. What kind of impression would I make if I show up with a hang over?_

_It won't be a hangover, relax._

Oh, but it was _definitely _going to be a hang over, because although true to her word, a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt, Ino had only taken into account a couple of drinks -not the ten to fifteen or so shots that they had downed in the past hour. After having bailed out of the bar (or having actually gotten kicked out, for that matter), Sakura and Ino found themselves walking around aimlessly at one of the local parks found about a ten minutes walk from the bar. It was dark, pitch black at that, aside from the few street lights that lit the pathways, and a few vending machines here or there. It was practically empty aside from a few people passing by every now and then, making their way home from the same bar Sakura and Ino had just gotten kicked out from. Frankly, the last, tiny sober part in Sakura's brain couldn't help but be grateful for this lack of people, for she didn't know what she would do if somebody caught her, drunk to the bone, at a children's park, no less.

As they were walking, partially leaning on each other in fear of falling on their stilettos if they dared walk by themselves, Ino decided to speak. "Hey Sakura," she took a swig of the last bottle of sake she currently had (which she had gotten from one of the males back at the bar with a little flirting), "let's play a game." Sakura was vaguely reminiscent that the last time Ino had said that very same phrase, under somewhat similar circumstances, meaning they were both drunk as hell and alone, she had ended up at the roof of the hospital, with hardly any clothing on, at the busiest times of the day. Something she didn't particularly want to repeat.

"No thanks Ino," she paused as she hiccuped, "I think I'll pass this time."

"Oh come on! Stop being such a wuss, live a little!" she proclaimed loudly, taking another swig of the sake bottle.

Sakura was desperately trying to ignore the pounding in her head as Ino spoke, not entirely sure if that was her inner Sakura telling her it was a bad idea to listen to Ino, or if it was just the headache that came along with being drunk. "I'm already wasted." she refuted.

"No" Ino shook her head vigorously, almost as if the alcohol had left her incapable of stopping her shake, "If you were utterly wasted like you're proclaiming, you wouldn't think about the outcome of this game. It's an innocent little game, I promise. There will absolutely be _no _shedding of clothing involved, pinky promise." she held out her pinky childishly, although to her it was an oath that should never be taken lightly.

Sakura eyed her with as much of a scrutinizing gaze as she could muster, which wasn't much, so it ended up looking as if she were constipated. Unfortunately, Ino was giving her the puppy dog eyes, something even Sakura was powerless against. With enough time, it finally tore down all reservations Sakura had about this little game of Ino's, especially because she was sure she looked retarded and she preferred not to look as such. "Give me that." she snatched the sake bottle from Ino, taking a giant swig (much to Ino's enthusiasm as she "Woo'ed!" loudly), and then shivered as the numbing pain in her head slowly went away. "Alright, what's this game of yours?"

Ino grinned in satisfaction, happy that she got her way. Then again, she usually did with Sakura, with enough pushing.

"Well..."

* * *

"Penis" it started out as a simple whisper, Sakura wasn't even sure that she had heard right in the first place, but knowing the rules of the game, she continued nonetheless.

She responded, albeit a wee bit louder than Ino had, but still nothing more than a whisper, barely audible if you weren't standing a foot away. "Penis"

"Penis" Ino giggled, this time speaking at a rather average tone.

"Penis!" Sakura let out a laugh in response, imitating Ino's small giggle. How was this a game? She wasn't sure, but if there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that this "game", although stupidly irrational and embarrassing, while drunk, served to be a highly amusing and fun activity. It kind of made Sakura want to say "What the hell", ignore all her moral and civic duties as a kunoichi of the proud Leaf, and just run around the village flashing random civilians all the while shouting out "BOOBIES!" and laughing hysterically.

But all that was just Giddy Sakura on way too much sake for her own good. True, she needed to let loose a little and have fun, something to keep her mind off of the hospital and stop her from asking "Is putting fifteen hours in the hospital good enough? Oh no, I better go check in for some more...", until she was there for practically twenty hours (it had happened often enough to become a normal occurrence) and end up being mentally, as well as physically, exhausted.

This had been, mainly, why Ino had suggested they go out and relax for once, perhaps landing themselves in a bar for a few shots of tequila or sake, because it had been ages since Sakura had relaxed and god damn it, Ino missed her best friend. The hospital was a hectic place, Ino knew, especially with the Akatsuki and Sound practically breathing down their necks, and Sakura always ended up feeling guilty if she didn't spend all of her time and energy helping and saving people she knew she could. That is why Tsunade had personally made Sakura take a break today, designating Ino as her baby sitter, and why she was being assigned to an ANBU team as their medic instead of being holed up in the hospital any longer: the hospital would no longer do Sakura any good, and even being on missions would be much less demanding on Sakura's mind and body than the hospital. After all, healing three people for a few days was nothing compared to healing a hundred a day, every day.

"Penis!" Ino had now resorted to a somewhat loud shriek.

"Penis!" Sakura shouted, laughing all the while, and in between her proclamations of girths and male anatomies, taking swigs of more alcohol.

"PENIS!"

"PENIS!"

* * *

"Who's our new medic, Itachi?"

Itachi glanced at his elder cousin as he spoke for a fraction of a second. "As I have already informed the team, I am not to introduce her to you until tomorrow morning." Itachi brushed his cousin's comment aside fairly easily.

"Oh, but come on Itachi! I'm your cousin! It won't kill you to tell me! It's not like Genma cares, regardless." Shisui whined childishly, almost as if truly believing that if he pouted long enough that Itachi would give in to his demands.

Itachi didn't respond to his cousin's idiotic antics, opting instead to look straight ahead as they maneuvered their way back to the Uchiha Compound.

"At least tell me if she's hot!" Shisui complained. "No matter how hot Hana is, there's just no... no..." He couldn't find the right words as he spoke, recalling a former member of theirs, who they would go on missions often enough as a substitute for Genma when he was away or busy with other things.

"She's not fooled by your incompetent attempts to get her in bed?" He was blunt and straight to the point with his answer, almost amused by how Shisui seemed taken aback by his words, as if it were _preposterous _or something.

"No, she's just savage!" Shisui shivered. Hana was Hana... 'nuff said there. She was ferocious, scary when angry, and was too much to handle -definitely not a girlfriend Shisui would want to get mad, which would most likely be all the time, knowing how much of a goofball he was. "But anyway, enough about Hana, please Itachi! From one loving cousin to the other, _please."_ Shisui begged, emphasizing his last please as if he were living off of Itachi's answer.

"Loving?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, glancing at Shisui.

"Okay, now that's just hurtful Itachi." Shisui frowned, his facial expressions completely changing into one of genuine hurt. Itachi merely smirked, not at all concerned with his cousin's antics, knowing he was just messing around, and decided to instead focus on the road that lay ahead of them.

They had just come back from a mission debriefing, and were walking back to the Uchiha Compound, taking a shortcut through a secluded children's park, usually deserted at these late hours of the night. It was their duty to inform the rest of the team tomorrow (Genma and Hana whenever they were assigned a mission with her again), along with the new medic that would be introduced to them, about their new team procedures, seeing as Team One had never actually formally received a medic, having no need for one up until now, and even then it wasn't needed, it was just a precaution Tsunade-sama was taking due to the growing tensions between Sound and Leaf. Of course, him, being Team Captain, was the only one who knew who the medic was -he had specifically sought her out, hearing that she was one of the best medics on and off the field. Being Team One, he had first dibs on any of the medics that were now assigned to field work, and he picked her up before Tsunade could even inquire if he had any ideas of who he wanted. He didn't know much about her, except for the fact that she was his younger brother's teammate, a diligent worker, always giving it her all, and packing quite a punch on top of that. They had conversed on a few occasions, she having dined often in the Uchiha household, and on top of that seeing her from time to time up and about around the village. She seemed like a respectable young kunouchi and-

"PENIS!" The sudden shriek made him snap out of his thoughts. From alongside him, Shisui couldn't help but snicker at the sudden shriek, wondering if perhaps somebody was doing a little show-and-tell this late at night. Frankly, he didn't know what to think of this, but he was sure, what with Itachi's character, that he was soon to find out.

"PENIS!" It was another person's voice this time, another female, and the shriek had been louder than before.

"PENIS!" It was to the point where it was nearly deafening, as they grew closer and closer to the location of the two females. He narrowed his eyes. The police force side of him could not let him just walk away from this. It was immoral, idiotic, and in a public area. He was sure he could at least scare the couple of idiotic girls by threatening to charge them with unreasonable or loud noise in a public area, during the late, late hours of the night (it was sometime past midnight already). Especially because they, whoever they were, were saying such vulgar words in a _children's _park of all places! That was simply not done, even if it was way past children hours and everyone was probably already home by now.

"Come on." Itachi merely muttered as he set off towards the direction of the "penis" sounds.

"Oh, just let them be. They're just having a little fun Itachi." Not that Shisui could understand _why _exactly shouting "penis" over and over again was that amusing to begin with, but whatever. Girls would be girls, he wasn't about to try to understand them now when he had tried most of his teenage years to do so, and still failed, might I add.

Itachi ignored him, rounding a corner to find-

_No. Way._

There she was, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes, Miss I-work-my-ass-off-every-day, Miss I-am-joining-one-of-the-very-best-ANBU-teams-tomorrow-morning.  
And most importantly, there she was, the medic-nin he had sought after and went out of his way to obtain, intoxicated to the bone in clothes he'd rather not see her in.

This would _so_ not look good on her record. And to think him of all people, her soon to be ANBU Captain, caught her like this. Now he had two reasons he could press charges. Unreasonable noise, and intoxication in a public place.

"Hey, they're hot" Shisui grinned. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea going to apprehend the two perpetrators.

"Excuse me, miss." Itachi completely disregarded his elder cousin's statement with a roll of his eyes, and stepped forward, opting to pretend he didn't know who the two females before him were before they got too friendly with either of them. "Are you ladies aware of the time?"

Sakura, who had been just about ready to shout out another loud shriek of the male jewels yet again, paused slowly, almost as if still registering that there was somebody other than Ino there, alongside her. She turned slowly, her eyes even more slowly falling upon the figures of Itachi and Shisui. "It'sss... umm..." She tried to read the watch on her wrist, squinting as if her watch were meters away. "Twwww..." It seemed as if she was having a bit of trouble identifying whether it was two, or twelve, stalling until the numbers became a little less fuzzy. "It's late." she finally settled with that answer, grinning like the mad chesire cat, as if there was something ridiculously funny about not being able to tell the time.

"It's 12:47, if you must know. Far too late for young ladies such as yourselves to be out here all alone. It is dangerous." He tried convincing them, but knowing the reputation the two of them had earned among Konoha, he should have expected the reply he had gotten.

"Pffft! Bring it on, tough guy. You want a piece of me?!" Ino hollered, standing up straight as she looked at Itachi with what she hoped was a menacing look, clearly not being able to identify him as Itachi, and he doubted Sakura would be able to do so as well. She took several seconds to steady herself and made to punch Itachi in the shoulder, missing by _a lot,_ and going right past him, despite him not moving even a centimeter. She lost her footing, clumsily slipping on her stilettos that were much too high for someone this drunk, until she landed on Shisui's hard chest with a small "oof". She was quick to grin, Shisui questioning if she was laughing at herself or smiling cheekily for having "successfully" punched Itachi. "Hey, you're... kindaa... cute." She looked up with hazy bright blue eyes, cupping Shisui's cheek with her right hand. Her face got nearer, and Shisui felt his heart flutter for a few seconds in anticipation, mentally shouting _OH MY KAMI IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? AFTER WAITING FOR SO LONG?!_ "'tss bad I don't know who you are." Ino grinned once more, before releasing her grip on the Uchiha slash police man and aimlessly walking back to Sakura. Shisui's shoulders visibly slumped in disappointment, although the blush on his face said all it needed to.

After the blonde kunoichi finished her little episode, Itachi opted to continue instead of waiting for her to make an attempt at him too. "I have it in me to charge you two for public intoxication and unreasonable noise, as well as sexually assaulting a fellow police officer," Itachi was quickly pulling all of this out of his ass, though he knew they wouldn't know that. They were too drunk to notice the difference between a lion and a kitten at this point, he was sure. Did they even know where they were?

"Oh no, whatever shall we do, Ino?" Sakura scoffed, her voice feigning a fake worry as they both promptly began laughing some more.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Can you both return to your homes at once?"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, as if communication telepathically. "We s'pose... we ssshould call it a night now. But don't think it's because we're scared of you two" Ino drawled on accusingly, trying to stand on her feet to perhaps poke Itachi on the chest to make a point, failing miserably, and once again, falling forward, having Shisui quickly steady her by nimbly grabbing her shoulders and keeping her up before she broke her ankles in half.

"For Christ's sake, these girls are so wasted!" Shisui remarked, amused. He hadn't seen such a case since Mikoto's Christmas Party!

"I don't think they'll be able to walk home." Itachi shook his head, watching as Ino could barely stand on her own heels. "You take the blonde one, I'll handle Miss Haruno here." He addressed her formally, so as to not arise any suspicion from Shisui as to their relationship or friendship. Because, of course, he'd never hear the end of it, because the only female "friend" that Itachi had was Hana, and that was because they were practically on the same team.

Shisui nodded without question. Why should he care? The blonde one looked like the friendlier of the two when drunk, if you know what I mean. "What direction do you live in blondie-chan?" He asked her.

Ino giggled. "No, I will _NOT _sleep with you, random stranger." almost as if she had heard Shishui proclaim his intentions of doing just that (which Kami he _swore_ he didn't!). She buried her head in his chest, making Shisui blush almost immediately at the contact.

"Miss Yamanaka" Itachi warned, all too aware of who she was, as the daughter of the Yamanaka Head, but of course he was sure even Shisui knew that much. "I'm sure your father wouldn't want us to notify him that we have apprehended his daughter, completely intoxicated in a public park."

"Hai, hai" Ino dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand, seemingly unaffected by the threat, because in all honesty she was, clearly too drunk to register the fact that she would have hell to pay if her father caught wind of this. "My houssse 's dis way." She point behind her. Shisui merely nodded, slowly beginning to turn around. "Carry me, mister Uchiha-san!" she laughed suddenly, wrapping her arms around Shisui, locking her arms around his neck as she released herself, allowing her feet to dangle beneath her and having Shisui carry all her weight. He fumbled to get her arms off of him, suddenly feeling much too hot for his own good, and it didn't help when she put her entire weight on him, now pressed up flush against his chest. "Oh, come on! Be a man!" she complained, sensing Shisui's hesitancy.

It took him several minutes, all the while having Itachi impatiently stare at him with an annoyed look on his face (how hard was it to restrain a drunk kunoichi?), but he finally managed to immobilize the Yamanaka, having thrown her over his shoulder (thank god she was as light as a feather) like a sack of potatoes, although she did start making noises similar to that of a police car giving chase.

"I guess I'll call it a night then, Itachi. I'll see you tomorrow." Shisui figured he wouldn't see his cousin again, mainly because he supposed the other girl would take some more time to drop off, seeing as she had already fallen asleep on the small park bench, as if it were her bed and she had every right in the world to do so. And with that, Shisui began walking off, idiotic blonde and all her "Weeeoooh, weeeoooh, weeeeoooh" sounds.

Itachi looked back at the pink-haired kunoichi and couldn't help but let a minuscule sigh escape his mouth. This was going to be troublesome.

Remind Itachi to make more of a background check on his future medics.

* * *

"Haruno-san"

"Nerm.." Sakura tried to brush away the hand that was shaking her shoulder none too gently. And she had finally gone to sleep too! She had finally gotten Ino to stop pestering her, that stupid Ino-pig and her stupid alcohol and her stupid penis game. _Pffft, that's not even a game_, she thought.

"Haruno-san." the voice was much more persistent, the hand shaking her shoulder not ceasing.

"What?" she suddenly snapped harshly, the stupid hand on her shoulder acting as a pestering fly that relentlessly buzzed in her hear. As could be clearly noted, she was never all too fond of people waking her up -especially when so, _so _desperately wanting nothing more than to welcome sleep and succumb to its beautiful, beautiful dream land, a small thought appearing in the back of her mind about her having a team to meet tomorrow morning, but she was too tired and drunk to think much of it at the time.

"It is not proper for you to sleep on a _bench_." the man who's hand clearly belonged to him stressed. "Let me escort you home, please."

Sakura's head hurt so badly, the alcohol in her system not high enough to hide it any longer, and she was so, so tried, that she only really heard him say "Sleep, bench, home" It must have been something along the lines of "would you prefer to sleep in a bench, or at home?" and even Sakura's drunk, disoriented mind registered that she much preferred her frilly pink comforters, after having realized that this was most definitely not her bed, and as such, not her primary choice of sleeping location...

'_Home_' Sakura thought almost reminiscently. Where exactly _was _home, for that matter?

"So, Haruno-san?" Apparently, Sakura wasn't the only one asking herself that very same question, she would have mused if her head didn't hurt so damn much right now, and if she knew who the hell was talking to her, anyhow.

"Umm..." she looked around her, everything a blur, as she tried to figure out where exactly she was, and where exactly her home was, for that matter. "This way..." she said at first very firmly, very confident. "Or... perhaps this way..." she said hesitantly as she frowned, pointing in the complete opposite direction from where she previously pointed with much confidence. "Or maybe even over there..." her finger settled for a direction in between both, pointing direction behind her as she leaned back on her bench, until she was looking behind her, of course, upside down.

Itachi mentally groaned. Oh god...

* * *

Itachi had now been following Sakura around for about twenty minutes, with still no success, swiftly grabbing her by the shoulders to prevent her from stumbling nearly every minute as she kept up her search for her home. But frankly, he doubted that they'd have any success if the first twenty minutes of looking for her own home had been a fruitless attempt. She was lost. And he couldn't, out of pride and out of manners, just leave her there _stranded_, even though he so desperately wanted to. This was around the time that creepers lurked about searching for young, drunk, innocent girls like Sakura to take advantage of, and even though he supposed she could fair well enough on her own, he didn't know what to think of a _drunk _Sakura, and frankly, he couldn't have her destroying buildings just because she was tipsy, and some random loser had made the sad mistake of picking her as his victim.

And as he thought this, she suddenly slipped and stumbled on something that wasn't even there, and began tumbling forward, giggling all the while.

_This girl_...

"Haruno-san, please try to remain on your feet." he shook his head in dismay, now finding her butt on the floor, her still giggling about nothing in particular. He takes his eyes off of her for one minute and she's already down on the ground...

"Hai, Hai..." she said this, yet she made it no point to get up, letting Itachi know that she planned on just sitting there and that she would not be getting up anytime soon.

Where were they exactly? Itachi looked around, and soon found his left eye twitching profoundly.

_They were back to where they started: That damned park_

"Haruno-san..." Itachi was becoming incredibly weary and incredibly tired, damn it! He was already sleep-deprived enough as it was, and this girl was taking up valuable time that he could spend resting and catching up on that well needed sleep.

Sakura cut him off before he could finish off his sentence, perhaps threatening her none too subtly that he would leave her there if she didn't stand up and walk -it's not like it would matter anyway, the likelihood of her remembering anything was slim to none. "Have you ever looked at the starsss?" she slurred. Itachi eyed her wearily. "They're quite beautiful, especially when its completely dark." she grinned a child-like grin.

"Haruno-san-" he tried cutting her off impatiently, but she merely brushed him aside, now falling backwards, laying down on the soft grass in which she had landed on when she fell.

"Come, sit with me." she giggled. Itachi eyed her as if she were an idiot. Why, if he got caught doing such a childish thing... -it'd ruin his whole reputation! "Oh, cut it out Uchiha." she snorted, and Itachi was mildly surprised that she even knew who he was (or maybe she was just able to register the proud Uchiha insignia at the back of his shirt and accordingly called him as such. There was no way she could possibly identify him as Itachi in her current state). "No one's watching, I swear." she hiccuped a bit. Itachi held back the need to roll his eyes. There was no way _she _of all people could assure him of that. But nevertheless... he eyed the deserted streets (it must have been around 1:30 -something by now) before slowly walking towards her, and hovering over her. "_Sit_!" She urged, bending upwards and pulling on his hand.

Itachi's eye twitched once more, and he felt the need to pull back, to cringe away. He had never gotten used to physical contact... especially not with the opposite sex, though he'd never admit it. Either way, Sakura's strong grip told him she wouldn't be budging any time soon (how was she able to use her chakra so well, without accidentally putting too much pressure on his hand, yet not be able to figure out where she lived or even walk for that matter? Strange girl she was...). So not having much of a choice on the matter unless he wanted Sakura to hunt him down (which he had a feeling she'd attempt to do and end up hurting one or both of them), he sat down, and Sakura, grinning in triumph, laid back once more. "Come on, look at the stars! They're so pretty."

And so lay down he did, and look at the stars, he did. There was an oddly comfortable silence soon, and Itachi found himself asking just _how _he had ended up in this situation. He grimaced. _'I should have given the Haruno to Shisui'_ Then again, the Yamanaka might have tried to rape Itachi, seeing how unpredictably flirty she was while drunk.

"Look! That one's Orion's Belt!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, pointing up at the star. "And that one right there! Do you see it?! That one's the Big Dipper!" Sakura didn't even wait for his response, naming out each and every single constellation in the sky that she knew, even while in her drunken state, which was a lot, mind you.

"You sure know a lot." Itachi noted after some time, waiting for her to finish her list politely before he spoke.

Sakura merely giggled, taking it as a compliment. "When I was a weeeeee little girl," Sakura began, looking away from the stars and staring at him, an almost cute and child-like sparkle in her eyes, "my mother taught all of these to me." She stopped giggling slowly. "It had been one of my father's favorite hobbies... before he passed."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly at the sudden revelation, not that Sakura would be able to see it. "Ahh... I'm sorry." he commented quietly, suddenly feeling like she had just revealed something to him that she wouldn't have otherwise, were she sober.

"For what?" she was back to giggling in almost no time at all, as if she couldn't even recall what she had just told him.

Itachi saw what it was. A defense mechanism, even when so, very drunk, if only to make sure she didn't get hurt. "...So what was that one called?" he pointed upwards, realizing that Sakura didn't wish to talk about it, and he was absolutely nobody to deny her of this.

Sakura suddenly stuck her face next to his, trying to pinpoint where exactly he was pointing, as if she would only see what he saw if she put herself in his shoes. "Oh!" she exclaimed loudly. "Thats-!"

And so the seconds passed, and as well the minutes, and the hours, soon afterwards. Itachi didn't know when it had been, but she began falling asleep alongside him. "You're still not home, Haruno-san."

Yet, she seemed bothered about something entirely different from her current predicament. "Stop with the Haruno-san. My name is Sakura. Sa-ku-ra." she stated, her words nearly an incoherent mumbled as she desperately tried to keep her eyes open.

"Haruno-san,-"

"Sa-ku-ra." she emphasized once more.

"Why does it matter? You won't remember this by the time you wake up tomorrow." he raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I will too... You just... watch... me..." And slowly but surely, she drifted off to sleep.

"Haru-..." but he stopped himself, seeing her closed eye twitch slightly, "Sakura-san..." She opened her eyes slightly at this, as if she were fighting with every fiber in her being to stay conscious.

"Hai?" she yawned out.

"You can call me Itachi." He wasn't quite sure what had led to this -it didn't matter, he tried to tell himself. She wouldn't remember.

"H-Hai... Itachi...san..." her eyes closed once more.

"Sakura-san" he tried to wake her once more, but she failed to open her eyes. Yet, despite this, Itachi did not miss the way a smile formed on her lips as she fell asleep, his name the last thing on her lips.

And so, she had fallen asleep beside him, head resting on his arm, soft incoherent mumbles coming from her mouth every so often. Itachi wasn't even sure when it had been, or why he had even allowed it for that matter, but she was all cuddled up in his side, _stealing his warmth, _and he hadn't said a damn word about it. And he silently sat there, almost reprimanding himself for putting himself in this situation, mentally repeating _She's drunk, it can't be helped, _all the while mentally thanking whatever gods there must be somewhere that she would not remember this when she awoke the next day.

_And he still had not the slightest clue of where she lived..._

* * *

_'Ohh... my head...'_ Sakura mentally groaned, tossing a pillow in front of her face, trying to block the sunlight from her face. Kami, she hadn't woken up to such a terrible headache since that day she woke up on the roof of that damned hospital she worked at.

_"I am SO going to kill Ino."_ she muttered to herself, as she begun to feel the major hangover finally wash over here. And suddenly, she remembered, the thought hitting her like a ton of bricks none too gently thrown at her brain by inner Sakura. "THE MEETING!" she tossed the blankets aside and jumped off the bed-

-only to realize that this was _not _her room.

-oh, and that there Itachi was, emerging from the bathroom with only some slacks on.

She blinked, once, twice, three times. This _wasn't _real. This _couldn't _be happening. No way in _hell._

_What_ had happened last night? She couldn't remember. It was all a blur, sometime after accepting to play that stupid game with Ino.

_'I swear, if I slept with him, I'm going to slaughter both him AND Ino.' _Sakura thought with anger, but upon giving Itachi one more glance she couldn't help her cheeks from flushing as she thought about doing _anything_ to that man.

"Good morning."

"L-Likewise, Itachi-san." she nodded, trying to regain her composure, and succeeding relatively well, all things considered, things being the dirty, dirty thoughts and images Inner was throwing around in her jumbled brain. But then she realized that she had suddenly called him Itachi-san, and her cheeks flushed once more, this time in embarrassment, "G-Gomen" she suttered quickly. "U-Uchiha-san." she bowed once more, not understanding why exactly she had blurted out Itachi-san, as if it were normal for her to do so or something. He had only ever been Sasuke's aniki, the Clan heir, and she had always taken extreme precaution to give him the respect that he deserved.

"Itachi is fine, Sakura." Itachi mused (Sakura somehow taking this statement as a demand because who the hell was _she_ to defy Itachi freaking Uchiha), surprised, although not showing it, by Sakura's outburst. How had she even...?

She looked up suddenly, almost as if perplexed. Why the sudden formality? It couldn't be that they had...? She looked down abruptly, having not taken into account what she was wearing, or not wearing, for that matter. _'Okay, my clothes are on, so I'm almost positive I didn't sleep with him...'_ Sakura confirmed, trying to create some form of normalcy out of the situation she was currently in. But there is so much two people can do without necessarily undressing, inner reminded her, and her normalcy was quite promptly castrated as another blush erupted from her cheeks.

"I-Itachi-san," she suddenly spoke after several seconds of looking at each other, much too high-pitched than she would have liked it to be as she tried to become accustomed to the formality he allowed, "We didn't umm..." she didn't know how to put the words together without possibly making her pass out in her own pool of blood. "How did I end up here, exactly?" she finally settled upon, deciding that it was best she start with that, and that way she wouldn't have to ask the words she dreaded to say.

"While walking back home with Shisui, we spotted you with your Yamanaka friend at a lone park." Itachi responded blankly, meeting her heated gaze with his own leveled one, his pale and smooth features contrasting greatly to Sakura's blushing pink mess of a face.

"Ahh that's right... And I can't remember much after that.." Sakura frowned, mentally punching herself for allowing herself to get this drunk.

Itachi nodded, and continued, partially relieved that she could remember nothing else. "Shisui took your friend home, and I was left to escort you to your home, but you couldn't recall where you lived." Sakura blushed in embarrassment at that. "So, I took you here." Itachi failed to mention that they had been up til nearly four in the morning conversing about mindless things such as ice cream flavors and the stars and their favorite activities and their favorite weather, but he had long since decided she didn't need to know that. She didn't deserve to, frankly, after everything she had put him through.

"And... ermm.." Sakura hesitated.

"I slept on the couch, Sakura-san. What kind of person do you take me for?" he smirked in amusement, almost feigning to be hurt by Sakura's insinuation that he would take advantage of a drunk kunoichi who didn't even know left from right or up from down.

Sakura merely blushed in embarrassment at Itachi's insinuation, mentally apologizing to him for thinking that Itachi, who had only ever been kind and respectful the few times she had interacted with him, would do such a thing to her. Looking around, she couldn't help but notice that Itachi's bedroom was complete with a full tv and audio set, and a leather couch in front of it, a blanket still tossed on it, having clearly just been used. "I know, I'm sorry I put you through all this trouble." she bowed to show her gratitude. She barely realized that aside from eating at the Uchiha household from time to time and crossing paths in places such as the Hokage tower and the marketplace, she had never actually gotten the time to get to know Itachi. And for some reason, something deep inside of her told her he wasn't such a bad guy, don't as her why. She of all people had no idea why something inside of her screamed that he was genuinely a nice guy, although the fact that he had quite literally taken care of her during her drunken rampage might have something to do with it, despite the fact that he owed her nothing and they were no more than acquaintances, if that.

-And suddenly, Sakura noticed that she had been staring at him for _far _too long (it didn't help that he had no shirt on).

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" the thought snapped her back to reality, cursing as she panicked and looked around frantically for some form of a clock, or something that would inform her of the time and how royally screwed she was.

"It is only 7:00, if that is what's worrying you." Itachi notified. "You awoke quite early, all things considered."

_All things considered you've only had three hours of sleep, while drunk off your ass, no less_

Sakura sighed in relief at the news.

"There is clothing here for you..." he pointed towards the clothes at the foot of the bed Sakura had slept on. "Okaa-san said they were your spare clothing, left here last time you visited." Sakura faintly remembered that it was for Sasuke's birthday, she and Naruto had planned a sleepover sort of thing, and she had left her clothing there, deciding that it would be best she had spares here in case she slept over again (it wasn't uncommon, after all. She, Sasuke, and Naruto had been together since they were two feet tall, and they had only grown closer and closer, and much more inseparable as the years went by. She had spare clothing in Naruto's house as well, and they each had a small drawer filled with their clothing in her house, just in case.)

"Thank you." she was truly grateful for everything he had done for her thus far. "Would you mind if I..." she motioned towards the bathroom, also attached to his room (he probably had one of the best rooms in the house, being the future clan Leader and all...).

"Not at all. The towels are in the rack next to the sink." he merely informed, stepping away from the bathroom door, and letting her pass. In response, she gave him a grateful bow once more, before walking past him and locking herself in the bathroom.

* * *

It was somewhat surprising to see Itachi waiting for her as she emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her usual ninja attire (she had noted with much glee that she wouldn't have to make a stop at her apartment to get dressed at this rate, for she already had a toothbrush here too!).

"Is there something I can help you with, Itachi-san?" she questioned, exiting the bathroom as she dried her hair with her towel.

He shook his head slightly. "I am just informing you that Okaa-san has breakfast ready for you in the kitchen."

"O-Oh..." a small blush rose on her cheeks. Because for Mikoto to know that she was here, Itachi would have to tell her that Sakura had gotten extremely drunk and had slept in Itachi's bed, and just the thought was enough to send butterflies in her stomach. "A-Arigatou." she thanked once more.

And then he nodded yet again. "I'll be taking my leave now, Sakura-san. I'll see you later."

He was gone before Sakura could even say bye back, too nervous and flustered to respond.

"H-Hai..." she mumbled this, long after he was gone, thinking that she was extremely lucky that Itachi had been there to care for her, or else she would have awoken on a park bench at who knows what time of day. She would most certainly have to kill Ino -how dare she get her this drunk and leave her hanging, with absolutely no consideration to how she would live past that night?

First thing first though, she had to get rid of that massive headache currently pounding her brain into pudding. After all, what would her new ANBU captain think, showing up with a hangover? Sakura shivered, not wanting to imagine it as she began pushing chakra into her head in order to ease the pulsing, enough so that she could survive the day that followed.

* * *

"Good morning Mikoto."

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Mikoto greeted, and Sakura couldn't help but think that there was never a day where Mikoto wasn't as bubbly and energetic as a puppy. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

It could just be her, but perhaps she was a little more giddy than usual? Nah, it couldn't be, it was probably just her headache talking, that had quickly re-emerged a few minutes after she had tried to suppress it. "Y-Yeah." she lied, knowing she had definitely seen better days, although Inner was quick to say nothing was better than seeing Itachi's half naked body as soon as they woke up, although she punched Inner the moment the thought escaped her.

"Seems like you had a long night, Sakura-chan." Mikoto giggled slightly, putting a hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter, a devious glint in her eyes, which Sakura could clearly not catch at this moment in time, due to her jumbled brain.

So, clearly not understanding the terribly dirty and filthy innuendo Mikoto was making, she agreed. "Terribly long." she sighed.

"Oh?" Mikoto laughed some more. The poor girl, she didn't even know what she was setting herself up for. But before she could even make a comment on that, they both heard footsteps and they averted their eyes to the hallway, where they could clearly see Sasuke's figure approaching.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san." He was quick to approach the kitchen, "Sakura," it took him several seconds to notice that something was amiss, because Sakura had most definitely not spent the night last night, and so he had to back track several steps, until his eyes landed on Sakura's figure once more, who was sitting on the dinner table, slowly munching away on her breakfast. "Sakura?" he questioned, as if asking when Sakura got there and why she was there, above all else.

Yet, Sakura found that as she was swallowing her food, trying to clear her mouth to talk, Mikoto was already talking, and everything was going too fast, on top of her already pounding headache, and she could do nothing to stop it. "She slept over at Itachi's, Sasuke-kun."

"..."

"Mikoto!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, at a loss for words once she was finally able to swallow down her food (although she had nearly choked on it upon Mikoto's statement).

Sasuke stared at Mikoto's all too sweet smile, almost as if she were extremely happy with the news, and then he stared at Sakura, hoping that she would deny it, but all he saw was a blush on her face, and it was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. "I... I think I'm going to hurl..." And so he promptly turned around, with all the intentions in the world of going to the bathroom and doing just that, right past Sakura and back down the hallway, and it wasn't until several seconds later that Sakura had the idea of clearing things up.

"Oh, come on Sasuke-kun! Wait!" she abruptly got up, meaning to chase him as she took a few steps down the hall.

Yet, Sasuke turned around, giving her the most disgusted look he could muster, which was a pretty damn disgusted look, might I add. "My own brother, Sakura...!" Sasuke gave off a shiver, and he turned around once more, heading towards the bathroom.

_'Oh my Kami, Sasuke thinks I'm whoring around with his brother...' _As the thought began sinking in, she couldn't help but pound her head on the wall of the hallway. She was screwed. Royally, royally screwed.

_**I wouldn't mind**_

_Oh kami, _there she went again, punching herself internally before her inner self gave her a nosebleed at the thought.

Mikoto gave another laugh, one much too happy and amused at Sakura's own expense, but before she had time to demand that Mikoto fix this misunderstanding she had created, she suddenly spoke. "If you don't hurry you'll be late today, Sakura-chan~!" she proclaimed in a merry, sing-song voice.

Sakura's eyes widened, and _'Holy crap Mikoto's right! I'm going to be late!' _Sakura didn't even give herself time to say bye as she quickly ran back to the kitchen, took her breakfast to go, and took off, and she _definitely_ didn't give herself time to question why exactly Mikoto knew she was busy and that she would be late if she didn't hurry.

But, obviously, this was all because, of course her cute little Itachi-kun told Mikoto that his team was being assigned a medic, but due to their high skill and demand, that they were essentially first-pick and could choose whoever they desired from the list being provided to them. And obviously, she had been the one to strongly recommend Sakura, who she knew to be highly skilled and definitely up to par to Itachi's standards (And on another note, Mikoto's Uchiha bride standards, but that was a different topic all on its own). _'But maybe not,' _Mikoto suddenly thought wickedly.

But even all that had just been in good fun, she swore, because she loved Sakura as a daughter and had just hoped that she'd see more of her around now that her and Itachi would be put on the same team, but she had gotten more than she had bargained for with the way things had turned out just the previous night.

_'Well, this'll be interesting.' _she couldn't help but giggle merrily. Because it was a no-brainer that Sasuke was too much of a scaredy-cat, having dealt with Sakura for much too long, to even consider putting a ring on that finger. And naturally, she only had one son left...

* * *

_'Alright, I'm here...' _Sakura looked around somewhat curiously, _'and by the looks of it, I'm early.' _she grinned in glee. Now all she had to do was not look like she had a hangover, and she was good! In the clear! A+!

Suddenly she heard a cough, and looking up above her, she saw a ninja lounging lazily on the tree in which she stood under. "So you're our medic. Figures." Sakura squinted, but could not make out who it was from his location, up until he sighed and jumped down.

"Genma-san!" She quickly identified him, nervously examining her new teammate. She had been so preoccupied with not look drunk, that she had completely forgotten about the butterflies she should be feeling right now. What if her team didn't like her? What if they didn't think her good enough?

Genma gave a curt nod, seeing Sakura fidget. "Don't get nervous yet, I'm not even the captain." he tried to joke, a way to ease her uncertainty, even if just a little. Besides, she'd need it, what with their captain. Then again, maybe not, he thought as he looked at her up and down. It was Sakura Haruno, the highly prized student of the Godaime herself -he had heard quite the stories about her, such as single-handedly coming up with an antidote for Sasori's lethal poisons, and even defeating him shortly afterwards. Not to mention her fists were enough of a reason to stay away from her if you were an enemy.

Sakura gave him a small smile, a form of thanks, but suddenly became all too aware of the fact that she could _swear _she had seen Genma and his team before, but she couldn't quite remember who they had been.

"Yo! Genma!"

Sakura turned, suddenly making eye contact with Shisui, who, upon seeing her, couldn't help but break out into a grin, until it suddenly exploded into great volumes of laughter, and Sakura couldn't help but grimace. Of course it had to be Shisui, one of the two people that had seen her and her debacle the previous night. "Man Sakura-chan," he was quick to skip all sorts of respectful formalities, although it didn't bother Sakura because it quickly told her that he wholeheartedly accepted her into the team, "you should have seen yourself yesterday~" he grinned.

"Oh god, please..." Sakura shook her head, "Don't go there, not in front of Genma-san." she frowned. She had a reputation to uphold, god damn it, and she was going to keep it -she didn't care if she had to hunt Shisui down for it.

Shisui let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, your secret is safe with me." and after saying that, he let out a loud, long, exasperated yawn. "Man I'm tired." he shook his head, as if hoping that it would somehow bring more life into him.

"What were you and Itachi-san doing there so late anyway?" Sakura inquired curiously. She knew them to be best friends, but unless they had some form of business to attend to, there was really no reason for them to be together so late at night, on a Sunday, no less.

"We had been returning from a mission debriefing." It was Genma who spoke this time, knowing exactly when she was talking about -the only reason why he hadn't been with them was because he lived in the opposite side of town.

"Yeah, what he said," Shisui confirmed, giving a small nod as he pointed towards Genma. "It was pure luck that we ran in to you when we did."

Mission debriefing...

Oh Kami... Oh no, Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no

no no no no no no no

She dreaded asking her next question, but she knew she had to. "Wait... this doesn't mean that our captain... he's...-"

"Yo! Itachi! You're late!"

"Hn"

Sakura turned, aghast, her face losing all its color as she gazed up at her new captain, he returning her gaze with a smirk of amusement.

She was screwed.

Completely and utterly screwed.

Ino would have hell to pay.

**End of Chapter.**

**Well, what did you guys think? xD I had so much fun writing this, just because of the peculiar situation in which Sakura was put ^.^ This completely part 1 of the fic, which will be completed on the next chapter, which I will hopefully have up in about a week or two's time. ^-^ **

**Questions? Concerns? Comments? Critiques? Leave 'em all here!**

**Any and all feedback is much appreciated!**

**-MarzSpy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

_"Weeeeooooh, Weeeeeeoooh, Weeeeeooooh,"_

_Shisui tried not to outwardly sigh in misery. It had been nearly five minutes and the kunoichi was still at it with her stupid police sounds. She did know he wasn't her personal police car, right?_

_And if so, then why, pray tell, was she still on him? He had been carrying her out of fear that she'd fall but now it just seemed like she was enjoying herself._

_Almost as if she could read his thoughts, Ino suddenly began fidgeting under his grasp, currently being carried over his shoulder like a potato-sack. "Put me down you stoooopid police man!" and then she began pounding relentlessly on his back, rather painfully, Shisui would add, and so he caved not much later._

_"Alright, alright, just chill!" he exclaimed, putting her down._

_She seemed to breath a relieved sigh, almost as if getting accustomed to standing with heels on. But it seemed that her drunken mind didn't like her heels, for suddenly she took them off with a disapproving crinkle of her nose, no regard to where it was that they were going as she kicked them off harshly. "Ahh, that's better..."_

_Shisui blinked, staring at her curiously, and she stared back at him, an almost mischievous grin on her features._

_And then, before Shisui could register much of anything else, she suddenly took off in a sprint, running the opposite direction that they had come from. "You'll never catch me alive copper~!"_

_Shisui blinked once more._

_Was she being serious right now?_

_And, almost for added emphasis, she yelled out, not turning back, "Catch me if you can!"_

_She was taunting him._

_She, a drunk to the bone Yamanaka heiress. Was mocking him. Second best shinobi of his generation, only behind Itachi. S-Class shinobi, and deadly ANBU member._

_Unbelievable._

_Shisui was quick to pick up the heels she had discarded without a second thought, and then began chasing after her, hoping that he wouldn't run into Itachi all the while, for he was sure to hear an earful from his younger cousin for not being able to apprehend and deliver a simple drunken kunoichi with ease._

_But, he had to commend her, she was a lot quicker than he would have given her credit for._

_Right around the fifth or so minute he finally caught up to her, grabbing her by the arm and restraining her from dashing away. He turned her around just then, "Look here Missy, I'm just trying to be a gentleman here and take you home. Stop-" but he couldn't even finish his sentence, as suddenly she exaggerated his arm tug and was embracing him, almost as if he was **forcing **her to be flush against his chest._

_Which he swore he wasn't, his mind added quick as his cheeks turned a pink shade._

_"No, please Uchiha-san..."_

_When did she add pink lip gloss to her lips? He couldn't remember her lips looking that delectable thirty minutes ago in the park with her pink haired friend –Sakura Haruno, if he remembered his younger cousin's teammate correctly._

_And why did she suddenly make his name come out as a whiny mewl? He swore that seduction sessions with Anko were having positive results and were starting to make very deadly kunoichi._

_His grasp on her faltered for the slightest of seconds, and another wicked grin grazed her features._

_Before Shisui had any time to register, suddenly he felt a hard knee much too close to his groin as he nearly doubled over in pain, and the kunoichi was once again free, running freely through the streets. "You'll have to try much harder than that, Uchiha-san! What do you take me for, a Genin?!"_

_And then she was gone again, Shisui suppressing the urge to cry._

_Goddamn that kunoichi could kick._

_He was just grateful she missed._

* * *

_"No. You. Don't!"_

_Shisui had been chasing her for nearly half an hour now. It took a second attempt after his first blunder to realize that he couldn't let the kunoichi grab a hold of his body like that –it was like he was no longer in control of himself if she did and he could do nothing as she fled once more. _

_But now, **now, **he was tired, impatient, cranky, and frustrated –and not in an angry sort of way._

_Kami if only she were sober he wouldn't feel bad about the things running through his mind, he swore. But that was beside the point. He had a new teammate/medic to flirt with tomorrow, and he'd be damned if he was tired and exhausted-looking for their meeting._

_And so, upon getting close enough to her, he suddenly caught her in a tackle, all thoughts of being gentle with the dainty kunoichi out the window –she was not dainty if she had enough strength to nearly leave him unable to reproduce in the future, after all._

_But it never hurt that they were now in the lush green grass, so she wouldn't end up with scratches or bruises that he'd probably later have to explain to the Yamanaka Clan Head -which he most definitely didn't want to do, for he sort of liked his head as it was now, connected to the rest of his body._

_"Alright, you're going home whether you like it or not, and I'm going to escort you there, you got that?" he was now relatively irritable (what was it now, nearly two in the morning?), one hand grasping both her wrists against the grass and his other holding her down by pressing his hand against the small of her back (she was face first into the grass, after all)._

_"Hai, hai, I give Uchiha-san. Uncle!" she seemed more amused by the fact that he had needed to tackle her down to restrain her. "I swear, I won't run away this time. A Yamanaka is always true to her word."_

_Shisui scoffed, somehow feeling that she couldn't be trusted at all, but allowed his grip on the Yamanaka to slacken slightly nonetheless, fearing that he was actually hurting her with the force of his grip on her wrist._

_He watched wearily, ready to pounce if she tried to escape once more, as the Yamanaka leaned up and settled for a comfortable sit in the grass, rubbing her sore wrists. "You're so strong, Uchiha-sama."_

_Shisui gulped nervously, somehow feeling rather uncomfortable with the endearment he had just donned._

_"You even carried me for a long time. That's impressive."_

_Was she getting closer to him? He couldn't tell._

_"That's... **hawt.**" _

_Oh yeah, she was definitely getting closer to him._

_"A-A-Alright, let's g-get you h-home Y-Yamanaka-san." He tried to break free from whatever trance she had just put him in, but before he could even attempt to stand up suddenly she gripped on to his wrist, pulling him back down._

_She laughed, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Do I make you nervous, Uchiha-sama?"_

_"Yes" he couldn't help the squeak that escaped his lips just then. But how could he, when in under five seconds he had quite literally just found himself laying on the grass, the kunoichi now hovering above him, **straddling his lap for Kami's sake!**_

_Ino laughed once more, leaning down, close enough so that Ino's long strands of hair, currently tied behind her in a pony-tail, were tickling the sides of Shisui's face. "You're nothing but talk, Uchiha-sama." she seemingly purred_

_Shisui wanted to ask her what she meant, but found he couldn't speak, a lump in his throat refusing to let him talk –it didn't help that his mouth had gone completely dry too._

_But, it seemed like she would answer him anyway, one of her hands trailing up his stomach to his chest until it finally found its place on one of his cheeks. "You think you're a playboy but you turn to mush the second I get close to you."_

_And it was true, the smallest part of Ino's brain that could still function properly thought. She had seen first-hand and heard stories of Shisui's wild ventures as he flirted with anything with boobs and a vagina. Luckily for her, she had never actually been the target of his flirtatious attempts, having always been surrounded by the likes of Chouji and Shikamaru who never let her out of their sight around any males (part of the reason Ino liked to completely let loose when around her female friends like Sakura or Hinata or TenTen)._

_Shisui wanted to reject her notion, deny it if only for the sake of his male pride, but found that he still couldn't speak, the contact sending fire pulsing through his body as he was rendered motionless by the ministrations of the blonde haired kunoichi. _

_But it seemed it didn't matter anyway, for seconds afterwards, the blonde's face fell on top of his chest, and he could hear nothing more than deep inhales and exhales._

_The kunoichi had just fallen asleep atop him..._

_But he remained there, blush on his face, for a good give minutes before he had the notion of delivering the kunoichi to her household._

* * *

'Oh Kami...' Sakura stared, still completely mortified (even if it had already been nearly two whole minutes), at her new Taichou, his eyes twinkling in amusement at her reaction. 'I'm so screwed... there's no way he's going to accept me as their medic now. Not after everything I put him through last night. Way to go Sakura, you doomed yourself before even officially meeting your team.'

"We'll start off with simple training exercises today, to assess where your skills are best utilized, Sakura-san."

"H-H-Hai!" she spoke, maybe a little too quickly and flustered (much to the amusement of Shisui and Genma), before they bagan walking to a random training ground.

Knowing that Sakura had to apologize quickly before making an even worse first-impression, she purposely allowed herself to linger behind Genma and Shisui as they walked, Itachi catching the message that she wanted to speak in relative privacy.

"Itachi-san, I'm so sorry about last night. If I had known that you were my new Taichou..." Sakura took a deep breath, trying to find more ways to apologize.

Yet, Itachi cut her off before she could continue her soon-to-be rant, he was sure. "Sakura-san," her eyes widened slightly, trying to suppress the blush on her face as he said her name (why was that endearment making her blush like an idiotic fan girl?), "I see nothing wrong with having fun after long work days." He peered at her casually for the slightest of seconds before focusing his attentions back on the path before them as they made their way into a forest area. And it was true. He didn't see anything wrong with it, and just because he himself didn't partake it such festivities didn't mean he looked down on them. He had heard his younger brother complain about Sakura and how she got extremely violent after having twenty or more hour work days at the hospital, and as such knew that unwinding after having someone's body take such a toll was vital to their health. As such, it would simply not be right of him to judge Sakura for her actions the previous night.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, a relieved and gracious smile forming on her lips. She parted them, ready to thank him for being so understanding and respectful about her predicament, mentally thinking that Sasuke was all wrong when he called his aniki the devil, but suddenly Itachi parted his lips again, ready to speak, and Sakura respectfully shut up, letting her Taichou speak first.

"Just make sure you remember where you live next time, Sakura-san."

The simple sentence was enough to have Sakura blushing, her cheeks as red as a tomato's.

Was Itachi freaking Uchiha seriously mocking her? And was that an amused smirk on his features? Was he even allowed to take pleasure in taunting people? In taunting _her,_ above all else?

Her steps faltered momentarily, Itachi not bothering to wait for her as his smirk grew the slightest bit bigger upon seeing her reaction. His new sub-ordinate would be amusing to have around, he felt.

A few seconds afterwards, he felt Sakura run and catch up to him, falling into place. Her cheeks were still flushed, Sakura looking at the ground awkwardly, but she said nothing more.

Oh yes, she'd definitely be entertaining to have around.

* * *

"Alright, I'm calling it break time Itachi!" Shisui proclaimed, tossing himself on the grass and stretching his limbs.

They had been tirelessly training for the past two hours, Sakura keeping up nicely and syncing perfectly with their movements and fighting styles. She complimented their teamwork superbly, almost as if she had been on their team the entire time.

"Fifteen minutes." It was Itachi's curt comment that left Sakura at ease, for she knew that Shisui held absolutely no command here, as she walked and quietly sat alongside Shisui under a tree, welcoming the shade whole-heartedly.

"Nee, Sakura-chan," Shisui's comment had her looking at him curiously, as he propped up on his elbows and looked at her with a grin, "I gotta hand it to you, you're pretty good. I didn't think you'd get accustomed to our team so quickly. We've been known to be slave-workers to the newbies" Shisui stated.

Sakura grinned, pleased that she was able to impress her new teammate. "There's no slave-worker like Tsunade-shishou."

Shisui laughed and nodded. "I bet. I can understand why Itachi asked Tsunade-sama for you specifically. I can't imagine any other medic on our team."

Sakura blushed at Shisui's comment. Itachi had hand-picked her? She thought that the medics were being assigned randomly. Why had her shishou not told her of this beforehand?

"A-Arigatou..." Sakura didn't know what else to say, but was glad when Shisui leaned back down and said no more, quietly humming to himself.

And before she knew it, their fifteen minutes break time was up, and Sakura was put to work on the field once more.

* * *

"That's enough for today."

Sakura couldn't be any more relieved that training was over for the day –not that she was exhausted to the bone, but she could only handle Itachi's crazy skills for so long. She supposed it didn't help that, whenever she saw Itachi she was reminded of the fact that he carried her home and saw her drunk (and she definitely didn't want to know what the hell she had done to him while she was drunk), and it was enough for her to just want to kill herself right then and there.

"I'm famished." Shisui's comment snapped Sakura out of her thoughts, as the four members of ANBU Team One were left walking out of the training grounds. "You guys down for some food?"

"Are you treating us Shisui?" Genma raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Shisui grinned. "We have to celebrate our new teammate's amazing job on her first day!" And as he said this he quickly threw his arms around Sakura's shoulder, but she was quick to pound him into oblivion seconds afterwards.

"I'm not your play toy Shisui. Touch me and die." The wicked glare Shisui received was enough for him to back away and hide behind Genma slightly.

"I was just being friendly, I swear Sakura-chan! I would never try and hit on our sweet medic-nin!"

Sakura knew he was lying, but ignored him nonetheless. She didn't want to be seen as the evil she-witch of the team just yet (although her Team 7 had already donned her as such years ago).

"Are you going to come with us Itachi?" suddenly Genma spoke out, and the question was enough to make her look at Itachi curiously.

He seemed to ponder this for a few seconds, giving Sakura a quick glance (which easily made her blush), before smirking. "Hai"

"Oh? Your Majesty is gracing us with his presence for once?" Shisui mocked slightly. Because, frankly, Itachi hardly ever joined them for lunch or dinner, even if they were offering to pay. So what was the change? Maybe he did want to commemorate Sakura's official acceptance into their ANBU team? He did after all pick her; it seemed plausible.

"Hn"

Itachi's typical response had Shisui rolling his eyes, but he said nothing else. "I know this delicious little shop a few blocks from here, come on!"

* * *

"You're right Shisui, this shop is really nice." Sakura looked around, admiring the scenery.

"I told you." Shisui grinned. "Come on, there's a table right over there!" he was quick to holler, pointing at an empty table as the four members of ANBU made their way to the table. Genma pulled a seat alongside Shisui, leaving Sakura to sit alongside her new Taichou, despite the butterflies it sent her.

A few minutes afterwards a waitress arrived and asked them for their choice of beverage, and it was around this time that Sakura heard a voice, one she was all too familiar with (and all too infuriated with, if she were being honest).

"Forehead Girl! Is that you?!"

The four pairs of eyes at the table turned to look as a blonde figure began approaching them, Itachi not missing the way Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the old childhood nickname.

"Ino-pig." She called out, greeting her blonde friend.

Ino stood before them, quick to examine the three men sitting with Sakura. "I take it this is your new ANBU team, eh?"

"Hai." Sakura confirmed.

Ino eyed Itachi, who she knew to be Captain. "Please take care of my dear Sakura-chan. She can be a little careless and a bit of a dunce, but she's pretty good, I promise."

Itachi gave a curt nod, a slight smirk on his features as Sakura quickly become flustered.

"Oh shut it Ino-pig! You have no room to talk! Look at the mess you got us in last night!" she was quick to send Ino a wicked glare.

Ino blinked for a few seconds, almost as if not even understanding what it was that Sakura was talking about. "Oh, the whole drinking thing." Ino dismissed Sakura's comment with a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand. "That's nothing Sakura, you know that one time at Mikoto's Christmas Party was way worse.

From the sidelines, Shisui and Itachi couldn't help but wonder what it was that happened at their aunt's/mother's Christmas Party, mildly wishing that they had been there to witness it.

"Ino. I can't remember _anything_ that happened last night." Sakura stated, her eyes narrowing.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're not the one who took me home?" there was a small frown on her feature, her eyebrows suddenly scrunching up upon seeing Sakura's head shake. "Wait what happened last night? I can't remember anything past the Penis Game."

"Penis Game?" it was Genma who spoke, asking the question that all three males were wondering.

Ino nodded. "Yes. The point of the game is the say Penis, starting with a whisper, and getting progressively louder. Technically you're supposed to do it in a crowded area to see who is too embarrassed to continue, but I made due with the audience I had." And by audience she clearly meant Sakura.

Ahh, so _that's_ what they had been doing last night, Shisui couldn't help but think.

"That sounds like fun... I guess..." Shisui shrugged, trying not to insult the girls but finding absolutely nothing entertaining about such a game.

Ino merely shrugged in response. "You'd be surprised how amusing a game like that can be when you're drunk off your ass."

"I can't believe I let myself be influenced by someone who can't even remember what happened last night." Sakura sighed in dismay, shaking her head in disapproval, mentally scolding herself for being so idiotic.

Ino grinned. "I have that effect on people. Mind if I sit with you guys? I'm all alone, just taking my break from the flower shop."

"You are welcome to sit here." Itachi offered, Ino quick to thank him and pull up a chair at the other end of the table.

And so their group of four turned into a group of five, and Sakura, Ino, and Genma did most of the talking as they ate in relative peace.

Right around halfway through their meals, Ino was quick to advert her eyes to the older Uchiha, her fork pointing at him. "You know Shisui-san," she began, Shisui jumping slightly at the sudden attention Ino was giving him, "Sasuke made you out to be more of a talkative type." At her comment, Shisui was quick to blush.

"He usually is." Sakura raised her eyebrow, not missing the flush on his cheeks.

Ino looked from Sakura back to Shisui. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" it was meant to be a joke as she peered a little closer at the Uchiha, suddenly realizing that he was actually fairly attractive (he had only ever been Sasuke's excessively flirty older cousin up until now). Yet, this seemed to only make Shisui more nervous as he tried to incline his chair backwards, away from the blonde pig.

Sakura tried not to snort at the interaction between the two. Ino definitely did something to the poor guy, enough to leave him mentally scarred, if the way he had been avoiding talking to her was any indication. You see, Ino-pig had this terrible habit of being extremely bold and flirty when drunk, and knowing that Shisui was fairly handsome, the probability that she did something was fairly high. "You sure don't remember anything about last night, do you Ino-pig?" she rolled her eyes.

Ino frowned slightly, looking at Sakura. "No, why? Did something happen?"

"How do you think you got home last night Ino-pig?" Sakura questioned with an amused expression on her face, taking a sip of her water.

Ino opened her mouth to speak but then quickly closed it. True she had thought that it had been Sakura, but she herself had stated it wasn't her. "That's a good question..." she frowned distastefully.

"Itachi-san and Shisui found us on their way back home. Itachi remained with me while Shisui escorted you home last night, Ino-pig. You probably molested him on your way there. I definitely wouldn't hold it against you."

Ino and Shisui suddenly make eye contact, both blushing instantly. "N-Nothing happened! I-I swear!" It was Shisui's proclamation that broke the tense atmosphere (at least for them, for Sakura and Genma could hardly prevent themselves from laughing, whereas Itachi looked on with amusement in his features). He shook his head repeatedly for emphasis, hoping that Ino would believe him –it'd be a shame if she truly thought something happened between them. Sure, he was a flirt, and sure, Ino was a fairly attractive kunoichi, but he had enough decency to not take advantage of a drunk kunoichi.

"O-Of course it d-didn't!" Ino proclaimed, stuttering alongside her male counterpart. "There's absolutely _no way_ I wouldn't remember a night like that with you!"

"..." Shisui nearly popped a nosebleed right then and there at Ino's implication, although she herself didn't seem to fully understand the meaning of her words until after she saw Shisui's deepening blush. And then she was left blushing too, and she wanted to slap herself for being so stupid.

Sakura and Genma were quick to laugh, and although Ino sent Sakura a wicked glare screaming _Shut up you stupid Forehead girl,_ she said nothing else, in fear that she would attract Shisui's attention because she swore if she looked at him once more she'd pass out.

And so everyone at the table focused their attentions back on their food, until everything was practically eaten.

"Alright, well, I'll take my leave. I have so errands to run before I get home. Shisui, thanks for the meal." Genma put his hand on Shisui's shoulder, a sign of gratitude, as he began standing up and walking away. "I'll see all tomorrow," he focused his attention on his team before his eyes fell on Ino-san, "Ino, it was nice seeing you."

"Like-wise, Genma-san." Ino quickly gave a nod of goodbye. And then Genma was gone, leaving the two Uchihas' and the two kunoichi.

Around five minutes later it was Itachi who finally spoke up. "I should also take my leave. Okaa-san is expecting me soon." Itachi began standing up, and as he was walking away, he paused momentarily and looked back, his eyes falling on Sakura's figure, who looked up at him curiously. "Do you wish to return to the compound with me to retrieve your clothing from yesterday?"

At his comment, suddenly Ino's and Shisui's heads snapped up from their respective foods, their eyes falling on Sakura's figure, a twinkle in both their eyes.

_Clothes from last night?_

_She slept over at Itachi's?!_

She didn't know what was scarier, Ino's mischievous twinkle or Shisui's but Kami she swore they were too much alike right now, and she was quick to blush at the effect of the implication of Itachi's own words. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

But to Ino and Shisui, the blush on Sakura's face denied that and suddenly they looked at each other, all thoughts about their previous conversations out the window. "Wow Itachi-san, I never pegged you for the type of guy." Her eyes landed on Itachi, who returned her stare impassively, as if unfazed by the situation he had just put himself in.

"He must like exotic women." Shisui added with a curt nod.

"I guess wide foreheads and pink hair is pretty exotic, isn't it?" Ino gave a small nod as she eyed Shisui.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura huffed, her cheeks still ablaze. How dare she –not just insult her, but imply that Itachi had just bedded her! Frantically almost, she looked at Itachi, incredulously wondering why he wasn't even trying to stop them from spewing all this nonsense from their mouths.

In response, Itachi merely smirked, clearly amused at their (more like _hers,_ Sakura snorted, for he didn't seem to care at all) predicament. "I'll see you tomorrow Shisui, Yamanaka-san, it has been a pleasure." He gave a curt nod.

"Ino's fine, Itachi-san. We're practically in-laws now." Ino joked at Sakura's expense, not that she care all too much about her pink-haired friend's feelings were anyway. She mocked her, now it's Ino's turn to mock her back.

"Very well, Ino-san." He stated, and in the background Sakura couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on –why in the world was Itachi just taking this?! Why wasn't he standing up for at least his name if not hers?

"I-I-Itachi-san!" Sakura stuttered out, but before she could continue, Itachi suddenly spoke once more.

"I suppose Shisui does move rather fast."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE MEANT!"

Their comments, said simultaneously, left Itachi smirking, even as he was already walking out of the restaurant, Sakura following behind him, laughing as she left Ino and Shisui alone, their cheeks redder than her own had been.

Holy crap, Itachi was a master comedian, she was witness of it, and nobody had a clue.

Their walk towards the Uchiha Compound was relatively quiet, Sakura still grinning at the thought of leaving Shisui and Ino there. Somehow she felt like she would hear an earful from Ino later, but she didn't care. If you ask her, this was the beginning of a very interesting relationship between her blonde friend and her new teammate, although she was sure Ino would make her explain the whole "slept over at Itachi's" crap. But that was fine, because nothing happened between the two of them, Itachi had attested to such, and so she had nothing to be concerned over. Itachi was a gentlemen who would never take advantage of a girl, after all.

And, unbeknownst to her, Itachi kept a close eye on her, mentally thinking that perhaps getting to know Sakura Haruno would not be such a bad idea. And so goes his thoughts, he decided to express them.

"Would you like to go sky-gazing some time, Sakura-san?"

Sakura, who had, up until that point, been walking around all bubbly and giddily, paused momentarily, as if not understanding the words that Itachi had just spoken. "E-Excuse me?" she stuttered, baffled, wondering if she had perhaps heard Itachi wrong. No, there was no way she _hadn't_ heard Itachi wrong.

"Sky-gazing, Sakura-san." He affirmed without even batting an eyelash, unaffected by her retort. "You like it, don't you?" he raised an eyebrow, knowing he was right –Sakura had proved just that the night before, although he'd never tell her that.

"W-Well yes, but-" Sakura didn't even have time to even wonder why Itachi knew she liked that, for he had cut her off yet again.

"Then there's no reason to refuse." Itachi smirked at Sakura's blush.

"But you're my Captain, Itachi-san. I couldn't possibly-" Sakura cut herself off though, not even knowing what it was that she was trying to say. Because even though her mind was racing through all the reason to not accept the date her Taichou had just asked her on, her heart began pounding and a feeling she hadn't felt since her stupid crush on Sasuke began to surface, don't ask her why.

And Itachi just stared at her patiently, waiting for her to continue, but upon trying to find some solid, concrete reason to say no, she realized she truly had none, and Kami who was she to refuse such a sexy man like that, a thought not her own seemed to emerge from within her, and she couldn't help the words that left her mouth, "H-Hai..."

If she were looking close enough, Sakura would have noticed the small smile that had grazed Itachi's features.

"Does tonight sound good?"

"H-Hai." She stuttered out once more, still not believing that she was going on a freaking date with Itachi freaking Uchiha. Was this even considered a date? What if he was just trying to be friendly? A sort of team bonding? No, that didn't even make sense; he wouldn't have waited until they were all alone to ask her, seeing as he had absolutely no problem about being completely public about everything else, regardless of its falsity.

The remaining walk to the Uchiha Compound was relatively peaceful, but rounding a corner, suddenly there was a flash of orange, and Sakura and Itachi were left staring as a knuckle-headed blonde came running towards them from the distance.

"ITACHI! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAINT MY SAKURA-CHAN! YOU DEFLOWERED MY FUTURE WIFE!"

Sakura's eyes widened suddenly at Naruto's words, a group of people suddenly looking from Naruto to Sakura and Itachi, their mouth wide in astonishment as they began whispering to each other.

Because it was evident that upon finding out that his own teammate had just slept with his aniki, Sasuke would be quick to vent and express his growing disgust to his best friend, and it was even more evident that Naruto had no sense of privacy or respect to privately seek out Sakura on the matter and ask if said allegations were true.

And upon seeing all the villagers suddenly looking at her, some with astonishment some in envy and even some in happiness, her sudden shock turned into sheer anger, her hands suddenly balling into menacing fists, not that Naruto could even see, too distracted by Itachi, because seeing him next to his Sakura-chan, so very close to her, was enough to leave him with the need for blood.

**"NA. RU. TO!"**

And suddenly, Naruto was punched so hard he found himself half-way across the village, all the while crying, for his cherry blossom had just efficiently silenced him and broken his heart all at once, no thanks to that damned Itachi bastard.

He knew that he'd lose his Sakura-chan to an Uchiha –he just hadn't expected it to be Sasuke-teme's bastard of a brother, truthfully speaking.

And there Itachi stood, watching as Sakura castrated her blonde teammate, smirking all the whole.

Oh yeah, Sakura would definitely be entertaining to be around.

* * *

It had been difficult, but Sakura had managed to round of her stupid teammates and gathered them at the table at the Uchiha Compound, alongside Mikoto and Itachi.

"Now, Mikoto, _please_ explain to them what you meant by _I slept over at Itachi's_." Sakura emphasized.

In response, Mikoto giggled. "Sakura-chan got really drunk last night, and Itachi found her and Ino-san stranded in the park. Shisui-kun took care of Ino-san and Itachi-kun was going to take Sakura to her home, but she couldn't remember where she lived. So, Itachi took her here and gave her the bed while he took the couch."

And then there was silence.

"Oh..."

"Oh indeed." Sakura's eyes narrowed at Sasuke. "And you would have known this if you gave me time to explain."

Naruto suddenly laughed loudly, clutching on to his stomach. "Oh, so it was all just a misunderstanding! That's good, I'm so relieved!" Naruto sighed. "Everything's all good now." He grinned, but his happiness only fueled to make Sakura angrier.

"No Naruto, everything is most definitely not okay. The entire village must think Itachi bedded me by now. We both have reputations to uphold." Her eyes narrowed.

"I'd bet." Naruto frowned slightly. "Everyone's going to think you stooped to Itachi's level."

Sakura's eye twitched, wondering how Naruto could just insult Itachi like that, right in front of him, and not be dead already. "Naruto, he is my new Captain, and as such, I warn you to regard him with respect."

At this, Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I am fairly capable of defending myself, Sakura-san." He merely stated, although touched that she cared enough to defend him.

"I am well aware, Itachi-san." Sakura nodded. "But this is my idiotic teammate and as such, it is my duty to put him in line."

"Hey! Sakura-chan, that's not nice!" Naruto complained, but Sakura gave him a look that silenced him all together.

"You shut up, I'm not through with you yet." She threatened him menacingly.

"H-H-Hai!"

Itachi smirked.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head in dismay. "I'm sorry for whatever trouble may ensue for you because of this, Itachi-san."

"I helped you out of my own free will, Sakura-san. No need to apologize for my actions. I'd gladly do it again if I had the chance to." And if Sakura had been a little less drunk and could properly remember all of the previous night's events, she would understand that this meant talking to her for hours about mindless nothings.

But even if she didn't know this, his statement was enough to make her blush, an action none in the dining room missed, although only one person was visibly pleased by her reaction. "I-I thank you for your kindness." Sakura tried to avert her thoughts, because if she didn't she'd be reminded that she accepted to a date with Itachi just an hour ago, and she wouldn't be able to handle it.

From alongside her, Naruto and Sasuke both "hummphed" in irritability. How come Sakura-chan never spoke to him that way? And why was Sakura suddenly buddy-buddy with his aniki?

Clearly, both males at problems of their own.

"Anyway, Naruto, you're going to go around the village proclaiming that you were misinformed and that you are sorry for the trouble you've caused us."

"But Sakura-chan..." he complained with a furrow of his brow.

"But nothing. How would you like it if I began spreading rumors of you that were untrue?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, well, I'd forgive you anyway Sakura-chan, Dattebayo." Naruto grinned childishly. "Because you're Sakura-chan and I know you'd never do it on purpose."

Sakura frowned. Naruto was too kind and naïve for his own good. "Nice try. You're going to do it. Now."

Naruto sighed. It was worth a shot anyway, he supposed.

"And you," she directed this statement towards Sasuke, "You're going to help him to it."

"What? Why? I'm not the baka that shouted your business across the entire village." Sakura glared.

"No, but you are the baka the said it to Naruto, which is just as bad as saying it to the whole village." Sakura countered.

Sasuke mumbled some more incoherent words, but said nothing more. Sakura had a point with that, after all.

Sakura sighed. Seriously, this is what she gets for being ridiculously drunk –she'd never do it again, she swore. She just had to make sure to never let Ino convince her into stepping into a bar ever again. "Anyway, that's just about all I have to say to you two. I'm going to go for a much needed shower." She stated, examining herself. She had collected a fair share of sweat and grime from today's practice, she noticed, and she couldn't believe that she was allowing herself to be seen like this in public for so long.

"Hai!" Naruto proclaimed loudly.

"It was nice seeing you again Sakura-chan! Come back soon." Mikoto gave her a delicate smile.

"Hai, Mikoto." Although Sakura smiled, inwardly, she couldn't help but think that the next time she saw Mikoto, she'd make sure it wasn't under such terrible circumstances.

Yet, as Sakura was leaving, she found her name being called out. She turned around, staring questioningly at Itachi. "Yes, Itachi-san?"

"I'll pick you up at your house tonight, Sakura-san."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Umm... H-Hai."

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU! DATTEBAYO!"

"I'm going to hurl."

"Naruto-kun, you stain my carpet and I'll have your head on a pedestal."

"...Hn..."

Kami they were all nuts. All of them. Every single one of them, especially Itachi for shouting out their business in front of the idiot blonde that just told the entire nation she and Itachi were getting it on.

Just the mere thought was enough to send her blushing again.

Oh kami she was screwed.

Freaking Ino.

Freaking Penis Game.

**End of Chapter**

**So here it is ^-^ Hope you guys enjoyed this, it was a pleasure to write! As of now, this story is complete, but I might make another chapter, depending on my mood later. But as it stands, I like how this two-shot was wrapped up ^-^**

**Review and tell me what you guys thought? ^-^**

**-MarzSpy**


End file.
